Todo comenzó
by amiileonv
Summary: One-shot Santana y Quinn pasan una noche juntas. ¿Que pasará después de eso?


_-No pude haber hecho esto– dijo la rubia, dándose la vuelva. Sintió una mezcla de emociones confusas, sin sentido, o tal vez con mucho sentido, que su cabeza no lograba acomodar. _

**24 horas después.**

Golpeaste la puerta del departamento de Kurt y Rachel, te preguntabas, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en abrir? Finalmente entraste y recorriste todo con tu vista, pero no encontraste a quien esperabas encontrar. Estabas tan nerviosa y confundida, que no dejabas de caminar andar de un lado a otro, ante la mirada confusa de Kurt y Rachel.

-¿Pasa algo? – finalmente Kurt había roto el hielo con la pregunta. Lo miraste y tu cabeza tenía que asimilar primero lo que había pasado, antes de responder.

-Todo pasa – respondiste. Te sentaste en una silla - ¿Saben algo de Quinn? – Desde el principio hubieras pensado por esta pregunta, antes de que Kurt comenzara a preguntar qué pasaba. Ahora tenías que inventar algo, medianamente coherente, para que tus amigos te creyeran, sin preguntar más al respecto.

-No – respondieron Kurt y Rachel al unísono

-Lo supuse – diste varios golpes con tus uñas en la mesa

-¿Quieres contar que pasó? – preguntó Rachel, sentándose en la silla, posicionada, justo a tu lado. La miraste y suspiraste lentamente.

Tu cabeza quería inventar una historia coherente, para que dejaran de hacer preguntas, y hacer menos confusa la situación, pero realmente necesitabas contárselo a alguien, y sabias que podías confiar en ellos.

Relataste como Quinn y tú habían tenido una charla profunda, y bebieron un poco de más, pero ambas estaban lo suficientemente consciente, para acordarse de todo lo que habían hecho o dicho.

Tu cabeza volvió a recordar como tus labios se posicionaban en los de la rubia, la cual era una de tus mejores amigas, y ahora estás totalmente confundida, y sientes culpabilidad, por confundir de esta forma a Quinn. Era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, para ti lo era también. Nunca pensaste besar a tu amiga. Nunca pensaste que sería ella la que empezó el juego con varios picos. ¿Quién iba decir que el juego iba llegar tan lejos? ¿Para Quinn solo era un juego, o era algo más? Tu cabeza hacía la misma pregunta, sin éxitos de encontrar una respuesta.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SE BESARON?! – gritó Rachel. Podía ser un poco irritante sus gritos, pero tu cabeza no tenía tiempo de pensar en los gritos de Rachel Berry .

-¡Silencio Rachel! – dijo Kurt, callando a su amigo – Sigue contando.

Cerraste los ojos y diste un breve suspiro, antes de abrirlos. Contaste como de un momento a otro, estaban una encima de la otra, besándose, y los picos ya no eran picos, eran más que eso. Besos acompañados de caricias por cada parte de vuestros cuerpos, y ambas eran consciente de lo que hacían, pero ninguna paraba. Quitaste la camiseta de tu amiga, y besaste su cuello, bajando hasta su pecho. Quinn estiró su cuello para atrás, para que tu boca tuviera más espacio que recorrer.

De un momento a otro tu mano estaba en el punto débil de Quinn, estimulándolo con suavidad. La mirabas y la expresión de su cara, expresaba aprobación. Movías tu mano en círculo, haciendo que la rubia se excitara de a poco. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse, excepto cuando la rubia quito tu camiseta. Ahora era su mano la que estaba posicionada de una forma poco sutil en tu punto clave, para la excitación.

La ropa de ambas era historia, después de unos minutos. Ninguna decía nada. Ninguna aviso a la otra de los movimientos que iban hacer. Simplemente sucedían.

Tu cuerpo ya estaba encima de su cuerpo, de forma que la parte baja de vuestros cuerpos, tomaron contacto, una con la otra. Esa parte que momentos antes, estimularon con sus manos y ahora provocaban el roce con movimientos sutiles, pero los suficientes rápido, para causar placer en ambas. Mordiste el labio de la rubia, sin dejar de presionar tu cuerpo con el de ella.

Te separaste de su boca, para ir pasando tus labios, por cada parte de su cuerpo, acompañados de tu lengua. Llegaste hasta el punto más deseado por tus labios, y sin previo aviso, sumergiste tu boca en él, provocando que la rubia se estremeciese y agarrase con fuerza la sabana. Tu lengua jugaba, aumentando la velocidad, al mismo tiempo que Quinn gemía de puro placer. Paste un rato, para introducir tus dedos dentro de ella. La miraste por unos segundos, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si quisiera disfrutar más del momento. Tus dedos se movían a un ritmo acelerado. Continuaste el mismo ritmo, incluso más rápido, durante unos minutos, para volver a posicionarte encima de ella, para besar dejar que ella besara tus pechos, quien dice besar, dice morder. Sus partes íntimas volvieron a tomar contacto y sus movimientos eran rápidos y provocadores. Sus géminos se mezclaban entre si y al cabo de varios minutos, quien besaba tu parte intima era Quinn. Supiste que era algo nuevo para ella, y no lo hacía nada más, al contrario. Provocaba en ti un tipo de placer diferente, el hecho de que fuera su primera vez, al menos que tu tuvieras constancia de eso, te provocaba más placer. Quinn descubría tu parte íntima y sin previo aviso, sus dedos estaban dentro de ti, con movimientos leves, para acelerar, en cuanto menos lo esperabas. Gemías, casi gritando, pero controlando tu voz. Tu respiración agitada, tu cuerpo sudoso, más bien ambos cuerpos y respiraciones estaban así. Quinn te miro sin decir nada y continuo el movimiento de sus dedos, llevando una mano a sus partes, probablemente no aguantaba la calentura y dedujiste que introdujo sus dedos, dentro de sí. No podías ver con claridad.

No recuerdas cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue un rato largo y placentero para ambas.

-¿Y qué pasó después? – Lo cierto es que habías omitido todos los detalles que tu cabeza recordaba, a Kurt y Rachel, para resumirlo en un, "nos acostamos".

-Cuando desperté, se estaba vistiendo, me dijo que no pudo haberlo hecho y se fue. Intente llamarla y no me atiende. Juro que la llame mil veces, que hasta establecí una amistad con su buzón de voz.

-No sé qué decir San… - dijo Kurt mirándote – Quiero decir, Quinn y tú, es algo que nadie iba a imaginar.

-Lo sé. No sé cómo pasó, por eso necesito que hablemos. Necesito saber que pasó, que nos pasó. Que siente…

-Quizás te va llamar, cuando sepa una respuesta – dijo Rachel – Debe ser confuso para ella…

-Es tan confuso para mí, como para ella… no puede huir así.

-Para ella es una experiencia nueva – Kurt se quedó pensando por unos segundos - ¿Pasó algo en Yale que no sepamos? Digo, quizás Quinn se dio cuenta que le gustan las mujeres, ahí y no nos quiso decir nada…

-No lo sé – dijiste – Llámala, quizás a ti te conteste

Kurt tomo su teléfono y marcó el número de Quinn, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cruzaste tus brazos sobre la mesa, apoyando tu cabeza sobre ellos.

-Voy al baño – te levantaste y fuiste camino al baño. Necesitabas pensar por unos minutos, aunque ya habías tenido más de un día para pensar, es la primera vez que se lo contabas a alguien.

Te sentaste en el suelo y te quedaste en silencio.

Saliste después de unos quince minutos y no podías creer que esa persona a la que llevabas buscando tanto tiempo estaba ahí.

La miraste sin decir nada. Ella hizo lo mismo. Kurt y Rachel pusieron una excusa para dejarlas solas.

-No sabía que estabas aquí – rompió el hielo la rubia, sin moverse desde donde estaba

-Supongo, no estarías aquí si lo supieras…

-Ambas vinimos al mismo lugar a buscar respuestas… Quiero decir, no sabía dónde ir, y llegué aquí… pero veo que no fui la única.

-Ya – suspiraste – Te busque por todo el hotel, te llame mil veces y supuse que vendrías aquí, por eso estoy aquí…

-Me conoces bastante – suspiró – Oye, lo siento… quería llamarte, pero necesitaba pensar.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho, antes de irte sin decir nada más

-Debí hacerlo, pero tenía tanta necesidad de estar sola…

-¿Y qué pensaste?

-Todo pasó muy rápido, ni siquiera sé cómo paso, y como llegamos a eso…

-¿Te arrepientes? – Y tenías tanto miedo a esta respuesta, porque si de algo estabas segura, es que no estabas arrepentida de absolutamente nada.

-Seria hipócrita si dijera que sí, pude haberlo parado a tiempo, ¿No crees?

-No lo hiciste.

-No.

Silencio.

-No sé qué va a pasar ahora – dijiste

-No lo sé, no me pidas nada que no puedo darte, no sé lo que siento, no sé por qué lo hice, solo sé que no me arrepiento, y te juro que me duele no saber por qué tanta confusión. Hace dos días éramos amigas, y ahora no sé qué somos, y soy consciente que nada volverá a ser lo mismo, por lo menos yo no puedo estar como antes, mirarte a la cara y pensar en todo lo que paso. Está bien, bebimos, pero no justifica nada. – la voz de Quinn sonaba alterada, y hablaba tan rápido que no lograba mantener su respiración, pero hablaba con la suficiente claridad para que pudieras entender.

-No quiero que cambie nada entre nosotras

-Ya cambió Santana.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado, y dejamos de hablarnos sin más? Por qué yo no quiero dejar de hablarte…

-Yo tampoco, pero no sé qué se hace en estos casos

-¿Crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que no te miro y no me siento culpable por confundirte de esta manera?

-Yo me siento culpable por haber empezado esta situación

-Ambas lo hicimos, te pude parar y no lo hice. Me pudiste parar y no lo hiciste.

-Paso todo muy rápido – Los ojos de Quinn comenzaron a humedecerse de lágrimas – Quizá nunca debimos hacerlos.

-Quizá, pero lo hicimos – te acercaste a ella – Hace un momento dijiste que no te arrepentías

-Y no lo hago, pero no deja de ser un error. – Quinn evito tu mirada, aguantando sus lágrimas – No estoy preparada para esto

-¿Para qué? ¿Para admitir que te gustan las chicas también?

-¿Qué? – Quinn llevó una mano a su cabeza - ¿Entiendes mi confusión?

-Si – te acercaste más a ella – Déjame hacer algo, no te muevas – Quinn se quedó quieta, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de la impotencia que le causaba la situación, y el no saber qué hacer. Juntaste sus labios con los de ella, querías saber que pasaba, ahora que amabas estaban totalmente sobrias. Quinn siguió tu beso y en menos de un segundo estaba tiradas en el sofá del departamento sin poder separarse de ese beso, que provocaba tanto placer en ambas.

-No está bien – dijo Quinn sin dejar de besarte

-Sh – la callabas entre besos - ¿Esto te aclara más la cabeza? – te incorporaste y la miraste.

-Dejemos que el tiempo lo descubra – volvió a besarte – No sé cómo va salir esto, solo quiero intentarlo, aunque con ello lleve mil consecuencias…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que no voy a renunciar a besarte, cuando quiero hacerlo, y si mi cabeza no lo entiende, ya lo va entender, aunque no entienda nada de lo que esté pasando, no puedo evitarlo.

-Suena bien – la besaste de nuevo

-Es una locura, y siento que jugamos con fuego – dijo entre besos.

-Probemos la locura, y quemémonos – te separaste de ella – Debe ser nuestro pequeño secreto, digo hasta que las ideas estén claras

-¿Lo sabe alguien?

-Solo Kurt y Rachel…

-¿Se lo contaste?

-Si… necesitaba hacerlo…

-Confió en que Kurt no va decir nada, pero Rachel…

-Kurt no dejará que lo haga, todos hemos crecido, creo que Rachel sabe guardar un secreto. – la besaste de nuevo

-Espera – se separó de ti – Nunca pensé que ibas a besar tan bien – la rubia te sonrió y te besó sin decir nada más.


End file.
